Eve Walker-Luther
.]] Name: Eve J. Walker-Luther Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Music, dancing, her boyfriend and daughter. Appearance: Eve stands at a relatively short 160cm (5’3”), being half a foot below most of her friends. Her body is flexible thanks to her dancing career, with long and strong arms and legs, skin a light tan. Eve’s long blonde hair is usually tied up in a ponytail, however recently she added a dark navy steak to the left side, half for a bet, half just to annoy her parents, and half (jokingly at her friends) to see whether her baby would have blue hair. Sharp blue eyes complement her pointed facial figures. Before her pregnancy, Eve was at a normal weight, weighing in at around 50kg (110lbs). During pregnancy she reached around 65kg (145lbs). She’s still slightly wide around the tummy area, with a weight of 60kg (130lbs). She prefers to wear sports clothes, thanks to the feel. Tracksuit pants and tanktops are usual attire for her, usually in the blue and other cool colour section. During dance classes she can be seen wearing her favourite light blue leotard and black jazz shoes, which she has a habit of forgetting to take off. Biography: Eve was born and raised in St. Paul with her mother Lulu and father Elliot, being the only child of the family. The family sometimes don’t see eye-to-eye on issues, with her mother wanting her to study hard and go into collage and “do something productive”. Due to this, she has tried her hardest to do exactly the opposite and follow her dream of music and dancing. Personality wise, Eve is very active. She seems to have endless amounts of energy and doesn’t like to just sit and do nothing. Always happy and very playful, she will always try to do something that’s fun and invigorating, making a game out of life. Sometimes she can get on peoples nerves with her eternal optimism and habit of jumping around, but in the end it’s all good. From an early age she was always interested in music. Listening to the radio and trying to sing along seemed fun for her, and when she received a child electronic piano, she grew to love that as well. Whenever she walked through the promenade the music store full of CDs seemed to fascinate her to no end. One day when she was 10, she found out about a dance school through a flyer in the music shop. After much persuasion from her parents she finally joined, starting to learn jazz, tap and ballet. She managed to make friends quickly, and gained a reputation quickly as one of the most flexible dancers and a great source for good dancing music. It is also here where she met her now boyfriend Jack. Eve and Jack considered themselves to be dancing rivals, with Jack being very outgoing and ready to take a challenge. Whenever Eve performed a move, Jack would try to perform the same move as good as her, leading to some very bad results when he back flipped into a wall. Outside of the dance class, they became friends, staying over at each others houses and watching movies as well as going CD hunting together. Into the teenage years, they eventually confessed their feelings for each other and had their first kiss. The two of them still did dancing, and they were always paired up during duo dances. They still had their share of fights, but always came out of it. At the beginning of the school year, she started to feel very sick during the day. Going to the doctor, she was extremely surprised to find out that she was carrying a child inside of her. Thankfully, she has had great help from Jack as well as their parents. She continued school for a while, then studied at home. Jack became a dance teacher on top of his current casual job at the music store. The couple started to rent a small house with some help. And three months before the trip, Octavia was born, slightly earlier than expected but still fine. Having a child to take care of has changed priorities for herself. Now she needs to take care of both herself and Octavia, which can lead to some confusing and pressuring situations. Most of her spare time (and school time, for that matter) is now taken up with trying to be a mother. This has given Eve a lot of stress lately, but she says she wouldn’t give it up for the world. School has always been tricky for Eve, always being relatively slow with maths and sciences. Without drama and English, she’d probably leave altogether. That being said, she was still determined to get her school certificate, even when she had her child on the way and had to study at home. The school trip is her relaxation time, her reward for finishing the year alive… Advantages: Dancing under hot lights for hours on end has given her a lot of stamina, flexibility and agility. Running out of a situation would be quite easy. Her will to get back to her boyfriend and daughter will be huge. If she is given a chance to get off the island, she’ll take it. Disadvantages: No experience with weapons whatsoever and being out of the loop at Bayview for the last year will have reduced her social network to a minimum. Her pregnancy has taken a serious toll on her body, and even if she doesn’t think so, Eve will not have the strength or energy for something this strenuous. She was already very stressed out with having a child before she was launched into SotF, which will probably be added on to with the game. Designated Number: Female student no. 084 --- Designated Weapon: Shamshir Conclusion: Well, here's another piece of fodder. Look at the bright side, though: her kid'll have all sorts of interesting stories to share! I mean, the SOTF orphans have it lucky. Forget car crashes, muggings, and the other ills of society. They have stories that will last lifetimes! Better yet, it's all recorded, so they can see their parents whenever they like, albeit bleeding to death while being riddled with bullets. So don't worry, G084... your daughter will always be able to remember you by viewing your ghastly death online. The above biography is as written by CorruptDropbear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: CorruptDropbear Kills: None Killed By: Sarah Atwell Collected Weapons: Shamshir (assigned) Allies: Ema Ryan, Ridley Landon, Michelle O'Cain Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Eve awoke in a ruined boat, just off the Key. After finding her bag, she made her way to the pier, where she discovered Ema Ryan. The girls were not alone for long, however, as Eve heard another person- Ridley Landon, who'd been hiding in the bushes. Eve called for Ridley to come out, bluffing that she had a gun, causing him to emerge from the bushes. The three then sat down to talk, at which time Eve discovered her weapon. Shortly after, they were interrupted yet again, this time by Michelle O'Cain. Michelle offered Eve a trade- her sword for Michelle's crowbar and any other supplies. Eve agreed on several conditions, but an outraged Ridley decided it would be best to throw the sword in the ocean, so no one would have it. This idea did not go over well, as Eve outright refused to obey. Things got even messier when Michelle attacked the retreating Ridley, making Eve suspicous of the other girls motives. Fed up with the group, Eve decided to leave, and broke out on her own. She ended up at the Norther Cliffs, where she found Sarah Atwell. Sarah offered Eve water, which Eve drank, not knowing it had been drugged. Realizing her mistake, Eva tried to attack Sarah, but failed, falling into Sarah's trap. Eva was helpless as Sarah brutally tortured her, finally succumbing to her injures and dying. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''No surprises here, just another piece of fodder. On the upside, G084 made for a very intresting death! At least baby will always have something to remember her Mommy by. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Three conditions. One, I want a truce till the final four. I don't care what you do, as long as you don't hurt me or them, feel free to run off at anytime. Two, I want you to promise me that you won't kill anyone innocent. Only self defence and revenge, OK? And three; I want a fucking candy bar." - Eva's conditions for trading with Michelle O'Caine. ''"Come on! I deserve better than this! Kill me properly!"-'' To Sarah Atwell, while being tortured. Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Eve, in chronological order. Pre-game: *M. I. A. 'V4: ' *The start of something truly absurd *The Prime Time of Your Life Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eve Walker-Luther. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Possibly the one character I would've felt best about winning. I knew it wasn't meant to happen, but still, I was totally pulling for her. - Stark *A personal favorite of mine, and one of the only characters on the island to make me burst into laughter during an otherwise tense scene. It was sad to see her go so soon.- CaseyNuge *You know, going against the grain, I was not a fan of Eve. She thinks about her daughter in only a single post before her death thread, and her relationship with her boyfriend never feels developed. Eve has a lot of that sort of loosely-defined female character energeticness mixed with a side of slight ditsiness, but it never really goes beyond that. Her death is sad more because of the concept of it, which is, yes, pretty crushing, but Eve herself doesn't really bring a lot to it. Most of the impact is from Sarah's side, especially a very well-timed discretion shot. I mean, Drop's a good writer and has made a lot of memorable kids; Eve just felt comparatively like an afterthought, and that's not at all the way to approach issues like the ones she had. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students